Down with the Dubbed
by Ninja Chic
Summary: Do you hate the dubbed One Piece? Well you're not the only one, The Straw Hat Pirates arent to happy either... 1st chapter redone for your reading pleasure
1. Luffy

Disclaimer: if One Piece was mine I would not have licensed it to 4kids entertainment

NC: hey guys, my first one-piece fic here! I've only been a One Piece fan for a short time, I don't know a whole lot about it but I know enough to get me by, you see, I started with the manga and fell in love with the story plot, I was overjoyed to find out it was on TV, but to my dismay I discovered the dubbed version, now I know I'm not the only one pissed off about the over edits and un-matching voices so I wrote this to see who else did, hope you guys like it, and sorry for mistakes if you come across them, no flames k...

Down with the dubbed

Chapter 1.

In a town with no name lived a man. This man lived his life by his job. What was his job? He worked for The Worldwide Entertainment Company Network or the ENC. Company's like Funamation, Pixar, 4kids entertainment, Disney, so on and so forth were all apart of the ECN. What would the ENC do? They are, in so many words, those who would produce, dub, edit, or promote what they had to offer. What would he do? He was the general manager of the complaint center, if any sort of cartoon, anime, or digital character had a problem with something or someone, he's then one who would "try" to fix it, or try to make it better. His job wasn't one with morals. He lied to many saying he'd do his best to fix their problem. He had the power to change it, but most of the time he didn't bother. He only looked out for number one, himself, whatever got him the most money.

He passed a room filled with all sorts of characters, some more patient than others. All of them were in an extremely small room titled "The Waiting Room", like many businesses these characters had to schedule an appointment to see this man. It was his job. It's what he lived for. As he passed through to get to his office he noticed a boy he recognized. A boy in a straw hat. He and a group of people with similar animation glared at him as he entered the next room.

His office was five times bigger than the waiting room with a huge desk of solid oak, bookshelves, and a comfy lazy boy. In front of the solid desk was a single chair, mainly meant for whom he'd be meeting with. As he placed his black trench coat on the coat rack near the door one of his many assistance approached him giving him some needed files.

"Whose my first appointment with?" he asked before sitting at his luxurious desk.

"Your first appointments with a, Monkey D. Luffy" a random assistant in a black suit answered. The man sighed.

"Send him in" the same assistant walked out of the office and into the waiting room. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Luffy… Monkey D. Luffy?" a small group on one side of the room turned their heads to is direction. The assistant became tense realizing who these people were. The straw-hat pirates. The 17-year-old boy sitting in the middle stood up and began walking toward him. "Right this way" he directed the boy into the room closing the door behind him.

"Luffy, surprised to see you here" the man dressed in a black suite with black sunglasses sarcastically remarked. Monkey D. Luffy had been trying to schedule an appointment to talk to this man for more than three months. He would have preferred to simply raid the office to get what he wanted, but Nami said it wouldn't be a good idea. They would be outnumbered. As each week past Luffy was more determined to talk to him, for every week a new episode of One Piece appeared on the Fox Box, now called 4kids TV.

The leader of the straw-hat pirates wasn't himself, he was pissed off, his facial expression did not fail to show it. The corporate big shot named Larry (not real name) signaled Luffy to come closer. "Now I understand that you have a problem, tell me and ill try to fix it in the best way I can" he stated in Japanese. Larry was multilingual so he would be able to understand Luffy in any language.

"Explain to me" Luffy started in his original Japanese voice. "Why I sound like this!" he ended in his newly dubbed voice. Larry let out a sigh.

"Luffy we've been over this, we didn't pick your voice" he started (in English) before being interrupted by Luffy.

"But you had the power to say we don't like it, you had the power to change it, you had the power to say no!" he stated going back to his Japanese voice.

(The rest of the conversations in Japanese just picture subtitles at the bottom)

"I'm not the one who deals with those decisions, there's nothing I can do about it, is there anything else you'd like to complain about?" Luffy gave a death glare before speaking again.

"As a matter of fact I have a list" before continuing Luffy pulled out a small piece of paper. "Ok why is the devil's fruit called the cursed fruit, what was wrong with the devil's fruit? Why is The Going Merry called The Merry Go? And how come you changed what I said when I was little to "I got a punch like a rocket" rockets weren't even freakin invented at the time! Not only that but it makes no sense… rockets don't punch, well when I think about it neither do pistols, wait I didn't say pistols punch, I said my punch was as powerful as a pistol! Wait are pistols powerful? Wait- that's not the point!" Luffy said getting a little distracted.

Larry rolled his eyes. "Then what is the point, Luffy?" Luffy didn't hesitate to answer.

"The point is you guys are editing One Piece to much! You're destroying its original story plot! Your ruining everything Oda-sensei worked so hard to create!" Luffy waved his fist in the air. Larry sighed again.

"Luffy there the ones who license it, if they find a problem or something they don't like they wont hesitate to change it-"

"You can change it, I know you can, all you corporate big shots have some sort of power!" Luffy interrupted.

"No we cant!" Larry yelled back.

"Well I know you can!" Luffy protested. They began staring each other down when a weird alarm went off.

"What's that?" Luffy asked referring to the ringing noise that filled the air. It was the alarm that stated when a certain appointment was over.

"Your times up Luffy, please take this complimentary ham as a gift for the inconvenience" Larry pushed a button on his desk silencing the alarm. A ham was thrown at Luffy as two assistance came and escorted him out.

"Hey wait, you bastard! I'm not done with you yet!" Luffy was thrown back into the waiting room. He glared at the door then looked at ham, realizing it was there. "Meat!"

"Glad that's over, now whose appointment is next?" Larry asked his assistant Stan (not real name).

"You'll be seeing a Nami, then a Roronoa Zoro" Larry's eyes popped out.

"What!" he screamed snatching the clipboard from Stan. "Nami, Rorona Zoro, Chopper, Sanji, Ussop, Captain Shanks?" he read from the clipboard before looking at Stan. "What the hell, I have appointments with all these pirates!" Stan nodded. "They have appointments so you have to meet with them" Stan explained. Larry sank in his chair. "Damn it, there all probably going to complain about the dub, damn it!" Larry massaged his temples.

In the waiting room a Stan lifted the clipboard to his eyes. Lifting his head he called out the next name on the list. "Nami, Mr. Fittersworth will see you now"

NC: well there you go the first chapter, hope you guys like it, I haven't even scratched the surface as to how many ways they've messed up One Piece, ill cover from renaming Zoro, Zolo, (shudder) all the way to why the marines have water guns, ill try to update at least twice a week or more, ill try to make the future chapters a bit more funnier and not so serious, hope to get a few reviews, it would make me happy! And if your going to flame me please don't be about some technical stupid crap like, that company doesn't exist, this is what it would look like in my mind, so if your going to flame me make it worth my time, besides that have fun and tell me what you think!

Lyra


	2. Nami

Disclaimer: don't own one piece but I do own I do own the manga's vol. 1-5, there nestled safely on my shelf….

NC: holy crap I spelled Zoro's last name wrong! I got home and I was reading the manga and it hit me, I forgot an o, I was scared a crazy Zoro fanatic would yell at me, Damn this Microsoft works word processor! Sorry bout that all! I'm so happy I got reviews! 9 of em! -Yay! Thank you all so much! I'm glad I'm not alone! Well I kinda guessed I wasn't alone but that's not the point! Well what more can I say but thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Down with the Dubbed

Chapter 2.

"So what did you talk about Luffy, what did he tell you?" Nami asked Luffy who was eating his ham. He went back to his group who anxiously awaited him after he'd been kicked out.

"I dunno, he just told me a buncha crap like, he can't do anything about it, and I know he can!" Luffy said taking a bite out of his complimentary meat.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Zoro asked half asleep.

"They gave it to me!" Luffy smiled taking another bite. "This company may suck but they sure do know how to please angry customers!" the group rolled there eyes.

"Nami-san you're up next right?" Sanji turned to Nami.

"I should be" Nami looked at her watch. Luffy had gotten out a little more than five minutes ago why hadn't they called her yet? Her thoughts were interrupted seeing Stan open the door.

"Nami, Mr. Fittersworth will see you now" The group turned to Nami.

"You better not be like Luffy and get nothing but a freaking ham" Zoro glared at Luffy who was to busy eating ham to notice.

"Are you kidding? My beautiful Nami-san will get us what we want," Sanji praised with hearts in his eyes. "And if not she'll bring back a wallet or something" he whispered. Zoro nodded in agreement. After a few reassuring words Nami was ready to face the Manager of the complaint department.

"Well I'm off guys, wish me luck" Nami said standing to her feet.

"Make us proud Nami!" Ussop cheered.

"And try to get a ham!" Luffy added. Nami rolled her eyes and smiled as she left her crew behind. Stan led her to the room where Larry patiently awaited her.

"Nami, what's your problem?" Larry said sounding a bit out of it.

"Hmmm... You screwed up One Piece," she answered with a smile. Larry sighed. "Is that it?" He hoped that was all she had to complain about.

"Nope" she put her feet on his desk and reclined in the chair. "Now I'm not like those big mean bullies out there" Nami said referring to Zoro and Sanji "I want to help you out" She said in a helpful innocent little voice.

"Help me out?" Larry repeated.

" Look, younger kids don't care about anime, there to busy with those stupid little cartoons that make you find clues and teach you Spanish, your main anime fans are fourteen and up, that's the group One Piece was meant for, I mean really, if you have to edit and change that much, it probably wasn't meant for little kids" Nami explained.

"I don't know if you guys are hoping this will be another Pokemon, but it doesn't seem that way, I mean besides the manga's how much merchandise do you all have on the market" Larry began to feel really stupid.

" My point exactly" Nami stated. "Not to mention your loosing countless amounts of fans, do you know how many One Piece fans want to kill you? -" Nami was cut off by the same ringing sound that interrupted Luffy's conversation.

"Your times up Nami" Larry confirmed. Nami stood up from her chair. "Well I hope you take my advice Mr. Fittersworth" Larry rested his head on his palms as Nami began walking out the door.

"One more thing," Nami said turning to Larry one last time. "If you mess up the original story plot of me and Nojiko, Ill be back with anger guiding me, and you don't want me back here when I'm angry, you wont like it Mr. Fittersworth you wont like it at all" Nami said darkly as she exited the room.

Mr. Fittersworth was a little uneasy. For being a nice helpful girl, Nami scared him out of his mind. That terrified him even more. If the girl of the group was that scary imagine what Zoro or Sanji would act like. He stopped thinking about it. "God I'm going to die today" He sulked back in his chair as his wallet fell out. He bent over to pick it up and noticed something. "Hey the money from my wallets gone" Larry looked up realizing Nami was the thief of the group. "Damn it.... send in the next one"

"Told you shed get a wallet or something" Sanji said as Nami walked back with a little more than $2,000 dollars in her hand.

"You'd be surprised how much money these people make" she remarked placing the money in her purse.

"Hey you didn't get a ham!" Luffy complained.

"Damn it Luffy, ill buy you a freaking ham later!" Zoro realized Nami was back and began sit up. "That's right your next aren't you?" Ussop asked. Zoro nodded.

"So are you gonna scared the living hell out of him?" Sanji asked. Zoro gave an evil grin. "What do you think?" he said evilly. (Yay evil Zoro!)

"Zoro put on your bandana you look disturbing with it on" Ussop suggested. "Yah that'll really scare him" Luffy added.

"Yah it will, Zolo" Sanji remarked and he inhaled his newly lit cigarette. Zoro death glared him. "Never call me that you little bastard!" Zoro grabbed Sanji by his collar. Sanji blew a stream of smoke in Zoro's face.

"I'm just reminding you why you're here" before Zoro could kill Sanji, the door to Larry's office begin to open.

NC: Yay another chapter is up, so happy! Next chapter, Zoro graces Larry with his presence. I know it's a bit short but I want to start working on Zoro's chapter! Review if you wanna see it happens, mwahaha!


	3. Zoro

Disclaimer: don't own one piece, but I do own a shoe…

NC: hey guys wow 22 reviews! Yay! This is a great accomplishment for me so, yah, I'm happy! I am so sorry it took so long! My floppy decide to be evil and delete part of the chapter so I had to start over, anyways I'm here now so, yah, Anyways this one is my longest chapter yet cause its got Zoro! Yep, so hope you all enjoy and im so sorry for the mistakes you may encounter...

Down with the Dubbed

Chapter 3.

Larry sat in his chair waiting for the next pirate to enter.

"What the hell is wrong with you idiots?" Larry jumped back in his chair as Zoro pushed open the doors, stomping his way in, practically running over Stan. (Poor Stan)

"Why is my name Zolo! What the f#ck is Zolo!" he yelled. After his little conversation with Sanji, Zoro had to vent a little anger in the best way he knew how, yelling! Unfortunately for Larry, one of his biggest fears was big mean looking people who yelled.

"Um, M- Mr. Zoro sir, 4kids told me that t-they didn't want kids to get confused with y-you and the Zorro from Disney" Larry jumped back as Zoro came closer.

"What's there to get confused about, he's a prissy Spanish bastard and I have green hair?" He yelled.

"Hey that Zorro's not prissy!" Lyra yelled.

"I'm not talking to you! You spelled my last name wrong in the first chapter!" Zoro yelled at the author. Larry sat there quietly hoping he wouldn't end up in their conversation.

"I said I was sorry! God!" Zoro rolled his eyes as the author turned back to her computer.

"Ugh the point is you messed up my name, not only in the series you changed the manga to! God! Lyra has like 5 volumes in her room and every other on is either Zoro or (shudder) Zolo" Zoro finished in a disturbing manner. Larry leaned back sinking into his chair.

"Now, I'm just wondering why the hell you all are doing it, damn I mean you bastards don't get anything out of it, how much money are you making! You only sell manga's! You don't even have action figures or any awesome crap like that! You don't gain anything! I mean do you all do this intentionally, you know since you don't make any money anyway! Are you in your f#cking little offices plotting to ruin this show or what? I can imagine you in your little corporate suites all, "You know what were gonna make Ussop sound like he's lived his life in a f#cking helium box! Or Luffy's gonna sound like a f#cking scratchy sixteen year old girl!" I mean damn! Its like you all WANT a crazy mob on One Piece fans to kill you all" Zoro began to rant.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Mr. Zoro sir but-"Larry began before Zoro cut in.

"Did I say you could talk!" he yelled.

"Ah! N-no I'm sorry Mr. Zoro Sir!" Larry pleaded.

"You know what else gets to me! The f#cking theme song, I mean really "Gotta go Gotta go?" What the f#ck kinda pirate theme song is that!"

Zoro jerked hearing the ringing sound his two comrades before him heard. "Times up Zoro" Larry exhaled a sigh of relief said as he reached for the alarms button. Before he could push it, Zoro unsheathed one of his swords. Less than 1/3 of a centimeter away from the tip of Larry's index finger was Zoro's blade, in-between what was once an alarm. Zoro placed the blade back in its sheath while a bug eyed Larry sat in awe.

"We haven't talked about Kuina yet," he sinisterly whispered.

(In the waiting room)

"How come Zoro's not back yet?" Ussop asked leaning his head against a wall. It was pretty awkward, considering the fact that corporate people try getting you out of their hair as soon as possible.

"Yah we only got like 3 minutes and he's been in there for at least 10!" Nami gave a questionable glare to Sanji who was smiling away while smoking his cigarette.

"That poor bastard" he laughed to himself as the straw hats stared at him, well all but the captain.

"I miss my ham" Luffy sighed.

(In Larry's office)

"Why cant we kill people, Disney kills people all the time! Why don't you go edit them?"

"Why did you change The Marines to The Navy? What the hell's the difference!"

"What was wrong with The Going Merry? I didn't have a problem with it! Is The Going Merry a bad word in your country? Is it cause its bad grammar! Is it a bad influence on little kids!"

"Ok, I'm ok with my dubbed voice, it could have been worse, I could sound like Ussop or Luffy, but why the hell did you screw my kid voice, God I sound like a f#cking retard!" Zoro paced around the room trying to think of every mistake the company had made.

While Zoro was yelling, Larry managed to slip his hand under his desk to where another button resided. It would send a distress signal to "the men in white robes with needles". He succeeded in his mission, he had pushed the button. Zoro, unfortunately, didn't notice.

"And why? Why change the entire story plot!" Zoro glared at Larry and began walking tword him. "I asked you a question, so tell me Mr. Fittersworth…… Why?" Zoro sinisterly whispered.

"I don't know" Larry softly answered.

"What!"

"I don't know! I'm just suppose to listen to people complain! I can't change anything! I don't know the answers to all your problems! All I do is write down everything you said after you leave then ship it to the ENC! I told you I have no power over anything!" he yelled covering his head with his hands, hoping Zoro wouldn't kill him after hearing the truth.

"Then why the hell am I talking to you?" Larry shrugged. In that moment the doors to Larry's office flung open.

"Sir! We received your distress signal!" A few men in white robes, holding needles entered the room. Zoro turned to Larry.

"You sent a distress signal?" Zoro eyed him evilly before all the men dog piled him. Before he could try to get them off of him he felt the pinch of more than five needles. Zoro looked up seeing darkness cloud the room.

"You… Bastard" he said referring to Larry before blacking out.

(1 hour later)

It the waiting room the straw hat pirates were, well waiting. Nami was reading a map, Sanji was smoking, Ussop was shooting rubber bands in the air, Zoro was in a straitjacket, and Luffy was staring at the door waiting for them to call the next pirate.

"Hey? Where's Chopper?"

NC: Ta da! I'm sorry Zoro got knocked out, not my fault it's all Larry!

(Crowd of angry Zoro fans run after Larry)

Larry: AHHHH! (Run's away)

NC: anyway, that's the end of chapter 3! Hope you all enjoy it! And again I'm so sorry for the long wait, it sucks cause I don't have a comp so I have to use the ones at school during lunch and that's only like 30 minutes and a buncha stuff tries to prevent me from posting but I won't let it get to me! Ill try harder to post sooner! Till I see yall again... bye my fellow anti-dub friends!


	4. Chopper

Disclaimer: don't own one piece but I do own a watch…

NC: Hola guys! Before we began id like to apologize for my grammar, I'm sorry a lil off today, now anyway! Here's your next chapter though it's a bit different from the rest, No Chopper hasn't come out yet, then, why is he in this chapter you ask? Good question! Let's find out!

Down with the Dubbed

Chapter 4.

"Yah where is Chopper?" Nami answered in response to Luffy's question. Puzzled looks covered their faces as the pirates wondered where their doctor was. Zoro was to busy chewing away at his strait jacket to notice.

"The last time I saw him was like two hours ago, he went to the snack bar," Ussop said.

"Do you think he got lost?" Nami asked fearfully, knowing anyone could get lost in such a huge building.

"What was he going to the snack bar for?" Sanji questioned. Sanji, Nami, and Ussop gazed at Luffy who looked extremely guilty. "Luffy" Sanji said raising his voice a little.

"I was hungry!" Luffy confessed.

"Damn it Luffy now we lost Chopper!" Sanji cursed. Luffy was about to defend himself when…

"No!" the pirates turned to Zoro who stopped chewing on the cloth binding him. "I saw him about an hour ago" he admitted. "Right after my meeting with Larry"

"Was that before or after they knocked you out?" Zoro ignored the comment the "Oh so clever" Sanji gave and continued with his story.

"I gave him an important message, I forgot to tell Larry something, it's probably the most important thing they messed up on in the whole series" Zoro began to explain his story.

(Flashback)

Chopper aimlessly walked thru the halls of the building. He had gotten lost a few hours ago trying to find the snack bar. Just as he was about to open a door a group of men in white robes with needles stormed thru. He managed to get out of the way before they ran him over.

Curious as to what they were doing, he decided to follow them. After loosing them, he found them again few moments later, but this time they were dragging something with them, or someone.

"Zoro?" Chopper wondered why Zoro was being dragged out of the room by the men. He began following the men who had Zoro.

The men stopped by the snack bar to grab a quick snack giving Chopper just enough time to check on the unconscious Zoro. The men in white suites left him against the wall, even if he gained consciousness he wouldn't be able to go anywhere, his body was to numb to move.

"Zoro" Chopper gently shook him. Zoro partially opened one eye.

"Chopper" he weakly started. That's when he remembered. "Chopper, I-I need you to tell…Larry something," he whispered.

"Ok" Chopper agreed. Just as Zoro finished telling Chopper his message the men in white robes came and dragged him away. The little reindeer walked off knowing what he had to do. He had to find Larry and bring him to justice.

After a few moments of searching, Chopper found a man who fit Larry's description. Tall, blue uniform, black semi-spiky hair, black eyes, early twenties, yep that was Larry Fittersworth. Chopper approached the man with Zoro's request on his mind.

"Larry?" Chopper timidly asked.

"Yes" Larry answered in a firm scary voice, to Chopper anyway.

"My names Chopper" he started before being interrupted by Larry.

"I know who you are, Chopper the doctor of the straw-hat pirates" Larry stated.

"Um, yah, I have to tell you something" he started.

"Hold on kid" Larry interrupted as Stan walked up to them with a few papers. "Who's next on my list?" he asked. Stan began to look thru the files he held in his arms.

"Tony Tony Chopper" he answered. Larry looked down to the little reindeer and sighed.

"Follow me kid" he instructed as he began walking to his office. In a few moments Larry and Chopper were in the famous office of Larry Fittersworth.

"Yes Chopper what's your complaint?" Larry said rather bored.

"Um I haven't appeared on the show yet so… I have no complaints"

"Then why are you here?" he asked impatiently.

"Zoro wanted me to give you a message," Chopper answered.

"Ok…. what is it"

"He said you're a bastard for taking his booze away" an awkward silence filled the air as Larry sighed.

"Is that it?" he asked. Chopper aimlessly looked around the room trying to think of something else.

"Um…. yah" he casually answered. Larry was puzzled.

"No yelling? No verbal abuse? No threatening to kill me?" he questioned lifting an eyebrow.

"Ummm…no" Chopper said just as confused. A smile crossed Larry's face.

"You know what Chopper since you've been so…." he paused thinking how to word his sentence, "Not mean?" smooth. "I'm giving you this ticket to Disney Land" Larry handed Chopper the ticket and sent him on his way out. When Chopper got out of the office he didn't recognize where he was…again.

He sighed continuing the search for his friends. "If they make me sound like a care bear I'm killing everyone!" he promised himself.

(End flashback)

"That still doesn't answer my question! Where is he!" Luffy asked. Zoro twitched before chewing on his strait jacket again.

"Even then it's been like an hour what the hell are those corporate assholes doing in there" Sanji yelled.

In Larry's office…

"Sir you can't stall forever" Stan nudged.

"He's known for his temper" Larry sighed. "Send him in"

In the waiting room….

The pirates turned to see Stan walk out of Larry's office with his usual sack of papers in his hands. As he searched thru them he lifted one paper up. "Um Sanji? Sanji, Mr. Fittersworth will see you now" a smile crossed Sanji's face as he began walking toward the office.

"Hey cook, might want to get a new lollypop, you might be in there for a while after all" Zoro commented as Sanji slowly turned around. The angry look that covered his face pleased Zoro's need for revenge.

"You just always have to say something you smart ass!" Sanji was about to kick Zoro, but Zoro was already on top of it. Though he was in a strait jacket, Zoro was still able to show off his amazing swordsman skills. Zoro stomped on the end of one of his swords.

Slow-motion…

The sword spun in mid air unsheathing itself as Sanji's leg was a few feet away from Zoro. Sanji powerlessly watched as Zoro caught the blade in his mouth, ready to guard Sanji's kick. Sanji managed to evade Zoro's blade by changing his leg's course accidentally hitting Ussop in the process.

Normal speed…

Nami and Luffy gazed at the unconscious Ussop as the cook and the swordsman began staring each other down.

"Didn't wanna scuff your girly loafers?" Zoro taunted.

"I'm not the one in a strait jacket" Sanji shot back. The two continued to stare each other down.

"I have a meeting to attend call it even for now," Sanji negotiated.

"Ok even" Zoro agreed. "Until next time that is" he finished. With that said the cook made his way to Larry's office.

Fin.

NC: hello everyone, I hope you all like this chapter! I was shocked when I realized I didn't put the comment about Zoro's booze in the 3rd chapter, its not that I didn't know its just when my disk erased, it erased that, I forgot to put it back, yadda yadda yadda, ok anyways……

Spring break, yay spring break, on the good side, NO SCHOOL! on the bad side no computers, so it may take a while to get chapter 5 up, but hey, you all are patient, I'm sure you could wait? Right?

Ok, I know we got some hard core Sanji and Zoro fan's, if I hear one complaint about how one of Sanji's kicks could have broke Zoro's blade or Zoro could have sliced thru Sanji's leg, I'm gonna…well, jus don't do it, Cause then I get confused as to who I like more, then I got people yelling at me that Sanji or Zoro's better, and then I wanna cry and I jus don't wanna go thru that, what neutral Sanji/Zoro fan would?

Alrighty Guys, next chapter I will be answering questions, the 3 main questions I will answer now…

1.Will you complain about Sanji's voice? Or… You haven't complained about Sanji's voice yet!  
NC: yes that will be one of Sanji's main complaints he will be appearing in the next chapter  
2.Will Mihawk appear in this?  
NC: yes but in later chapters, email me what you think they did wrong, DON'T REVIEW IT! Email it; I don't want to risk this fic being removed because these people at will do it  
3.There is no three I thought there was but there isn't.  
NC: ok then like I said next chapter you'll get Sanji and some review answers, yes Sanji fans we will bring 4kids to justice! Until we meet again, farewell from me

Lyra


	5. Sanji

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I do own this floppy….

NC: heeeeeeeey, how's it going, sorry it took a while, but I've been working on a few fic's, and the TAKS didn't help, yah sorry, but I'm here now, thank you all for your reviews this is really fun for me! IM AT 60! Wee-hoo, I've never had that many reviews before, this rox! Oh yah, i didint look over this when i posted it, so if theres mistakes, find it in your heart to forgive me... Now for all you Sanji fans out there, here's your chapter….

Down with the Dubbed

Chapter 5.

Larry sat in his office waiting for his next client. This wasn't the first time Larry Fittersworth dealt with Sanji, no, Sanji had been there before. About a month before One Piece's appearance, Sanji learned that his trademark cigarette was replaced with a lollypop. Sanji was the one who learned of the complaint department, and was the first to visit it. At first there were no problems dealing with him, because of the fact that Larry lied his way out, Sanji sadly believing him.

But now Sanji was back, and he was as mad as hell. The door slowly swung open and in walked the chef of the straw at pirates.

"Um hello…S-Sanji" Larry nervously stuttered trying to break the silence. Sanji said nothing. Larry expected Sanji to be furious, yelling, and destroying everything in his path, but he appeared calm, dark, and silent. After experiencing a dark silent Sanji, he would much rather prefer a yelling one.

Sanji walked toward the chair provided and sat down, crossing his arms and placing his feet on top of the desk. Larry was drenched in sweat at this point trying to think of what to do.

"So, um, Sanji… what do you need?" instead of giving an answer Sanji pulled out a pack of cigarettes, gently slipping one out of the packet. He lit it so fast you didn't see the lighter. Sanji didn't smoke it just yet though, it stayed in between his fingers for later.

"You know why I'm here Fittersworth" he darkly answered. His eyes, or well, eye, focused on the employee before him. Larry became quiet nervous of the death glare Sanji was giving him. "Why else would I be here?"

"Um… well, I-" Larry nervously started before Sanji interrupted.

"Stop beating around the bush, you screwed up One Piece and lied to me, I'm not very happy with either one"

"If this is about the smoking thing then-" in that moment the dark silent Sanji left and the yelling one came in.

"I'm well over 18, I can smoke if I want to!" he said pulling the cigarette out in front of Larry and blowing a puff in his face. "Are the cop's after me? No! Why? Cause I can! Cause I'm over 18!" Sanji inhaled the cigarette before speaking again. Larry poked his head out from under his desk to answer Sanji's question.

"We don't want to encourage kids to smoke"

"Bullshit, I don't have 'Start smoking' written in huge bold print on my forehead, and if that's the case, you're telling me any time a kid sees a cigarette, they get the sudden urge to want to smoke? Bull. Shit. Disney movies have characters who smoke if they get to why cant I!"

"Were not Disney-" Larry tried justifying himself but Sanji wouldn't let him.

"Your right, Disney's cooler than your evil power crazy dubbing bastards!"

"Sanji, please listen to me" Sanji gave an annoyed sigh seeing the plea in Larry's eyes.

"Ok, I know you all don't want to encourage kids to smoke, but unfortunately, half the kids that watch this probably have moms, dads, siblings, uncles, aunts, and friends that smoke, hell most of the kids that watch this probably smoke to. My only question is why a lollypop, I mean do you do that to every anime character that smokes or did you just do that to me? Cause Jean Havoc from Full Metal Alchemist got to keep his cigarette!"

"We don't own Jean Havoc, we own you" Larry tried to sound tough but Sanji could see through that disguise.

"So that gives you the power to go changing everything Oda-sensei worked so hard to make!" Larry sulked in his chair feeling just a tad bit guilty. "And a little off subject here but what the hell is the deal with calling the marines the navy, is there a difference!" Sanji began to yell.

"Uh, Sanji" Larry nervously tried to get Sanji's attention as he paced around the room.

"What!" Sanji yelled as Larry winced.

"Uh… Zoro already complained a-about that" Sanji's face expression changed.

"Oh ok…" He scratched his head trying to remember the list in his mind. "You guys won't let anyone die! I mean it's a bad thing but sometimes it's good cause it helps characters develop and-"

"He complained about that to…." Sanji gave an annoyed sigh while putting his cigarette out on a few papers on Larry's desk.

"The theme song?"

"Yep"

"The horrible voices?"

"Yep"

"The over edits of blood and violence?"

"Yep"

"Damn that damned swordsman he got everything first, greedy bastard." He complained pulling out a lighter, lighting a new cigarette, ignoring the no smoking sign plastered on the door.

"Uh Sanji there's no smo-" Sanji gave Larry a death glare before he could finish his sentence. "Uh…never mind"

"Ok, ok I got it, Pearl! What's with his "surfer dude" voice, I mean are you all trying to make characters kid worthy, speaking of that why? Why make it for kids, if you have to edit it that much-"

"Um Nami made that statement"

"Damn it! Anyways let's dwell on that, you all are just too crazy with your edits, I mean why, is it to protect the minds of the kids in the world! Is that the same answer for edit of cuss words, I mean really, crud, darn you, half the kids who watch this probably know and hear worse on a daily basis, hell they probably say e'm. Blood as well. This isn't the only show kid's watch. I'm sure shows of blood and gore are on their TV list, not to mention movies and videogames. Lyra's cousin is a pro at that game Grand Theft Auto and he's freaking seven years old, what does he do on that game? He kills people with sniper guns, right?" Sanji said looking at the author in the back of the room for reassurance.

"Its true, blood lots a blood" Lyra nodded. Larry wondered how long the girl with the laptop had been in his office typing away when Sanji looked back at him.

"Violence is apart of life whether we want it there or not, I understand what your trying to do, but sheltering them by over editing anime meant for teenagers to try to provide them with some "clean" entertainment isn't a smart way to go, that's what Barney and that freaking boring blue octopus is for"

"They don't show Oswald anymore"

"Hell I don't blame e'm, now the main reason I'm here" Sanji paused, "My voice, I sound like Rocky and the damn godfather freaking fused together or something!" he yelled making Larry cower more than he already was.

"Hey, careful Sanji there could be godfather fans reading this" Lyra yelled from her computer.

"Ok, ok, sorry, but you know what I mean, we all sound like the mob, me, Carne, Patty, and Zef, ok, no, wait, I don't sound like the godfather Zef does, I sound like I'm holding my nose, or sick or something! Why give me a horrible voice, you gave Zoro an alright voice!"

"Hey your voice wasn't our fault! Zoro paid us to make it crappy!" Larry confessed. Sanji stood in silence.

"Bastard…. Anyway ill get him back…" Sanji then remembered something. "All Blue" he whispered.

"What?" Larry heard the whisper but didn't hear what the exact words were.

"You renamed All Blue, The Great Blue, why?" Sanji's tone of voice had changed. It was more confused, sad, and serious then usual.

"What's the difference it's just a name?" big mistake.

"You son of a-" Sanji swung his foot around stopping a few inches from Larry's head. His foot was lifted as if he was going to step on Larry. Larry made a mental note to himself, don't make an already angry cook angrier by taking light of his dream. "If I can kick a metal ship across the ocean, imagine what I could do to someone up close!"

"AHHH! NO! NO PLEASE DON'T! ILL DO ANYTHING!" Larry screamed like a girl. Sanji's curly eyebrow went up with interest.

"Anything?" he curiously asked.

"Y-yes"

"Fix everything you've messed up in One Piece!" he demanded.

"I can't do that" Sanji's shoe only had to go 3 centimeters closer to Larry's face before he decided to change his mind. "AHHHHGGG! OK OK! Ill try to unedited it, I got it, well allow Cartoon Network to show it, with a little less editing, please I promise!" Sanji lowered his leg a little thinking of the deal that was just presented.

"Promise?" Sanji asked in a monotone voice.

"I promise, ill make the deal right after you leave if you like, sooner than that if needed, just don't kill me please!" Sanji tried keeping a serious face but couldn't help but smile at how idiotic this guy was being.

"Could you try to get me a new voice?" Sanji asked in hopes of saving the American version of himself.

"Ill try but can't make any promises" Sanji knew that was the best he could get. There was no way the ENC would change what they had, voice wise.

"Alright I won't step on you" Sanji put his foot firmly on the ground assuring Larry no harm would be done to him.

"Thank you Sanji!" Larry got up from his current position and retreated back to his desk.

Sanji knew his time was up when he heard the bell rang. He saw no need to stay. Everything he wanted to say was said. Everything he wanted to do was done. "Well Larry, thanks for listening and doing what you could, appreciate it" in a cool, smooth fashion Sanji turned to walk out the door. Larry was surprised he didn't give him trouble like the other three, but the surprise didn't last long.

"Oh yah I forgot" Sanji turned from his position facing Larry. "Poison suction cups? God you guys are retarded" Sanji exited the office hearing a sigh of relief escape Larry's lips.

"One more thing" Sanji walked back in the room pulling out a check book. "I'll give you one million berries to change Zoro's name to Zolo in all the manga's" Sanji placed the check on the table. The deal that would make every Zoro fan hate Sanji if they ever found out.

"Um…. deal?" Larry took the check as Sanji began walking out, again. Larry looked up to see he was indeed gone. Before taking a sigh of relief the absent minded cook entered the room once again.

"Oh yah I forgot something" Larry jumped back somewhat expecting that to happen. Sanji made eye level with Larry before speaking. "IF YOU MESS UP MY PRECIOUS NAMI-SAN'S STORY PLOT ILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SLOWLY TORTURE YOU TO A POINT OF INSANITY BY FOOD POISONING OR SOMETHING ELSE FREAKISHLY INHUMANE!" With that, Sanji left the room while Larry almost died of a heart attack, lucky for him paramedics were nearby with a defibrillator.

"So Kojak, how'd it go?" Zoro calming yet sarcastically asked as Sanji walked back to his fellow crewmates. Sanji slowly walked up to Zoro, lifted his foot and pushed him to the side. Zoro lost his balance fell to the floor. "What the hell did you do that for?" Zoro yelled from the ground as Sanji took his seat next to Nami. He lit a new cigarette before speaking.

"How many berries did you pay them to change my voice!" he yelled in the direction of where Zoro fell.

"Berries? What the f#ck are you talking about?"

"Larry told me that you paid them to make my voice crappy!"

"This is my first time here I haven't paid anyone anything!" Zoro yelled back trying to flip himself over. Sanji paused trying to figure out the situation.

"Damn it! Larry did it to me again!" Sanji yelled balling his fists on his knees.

'Sucker' Zoro thought. "Well looks like your hairs killing off your brain cells, stupid blonde"

"Shut the hell up you damn swordsman" Sanji threw his lit cigarette on Zoro. Unfortunately, Zoro's straitjacket was flammable.

"You bastard!" Zoro yelled rolling around the floor trying to put out the flame.

"Hey so whose next!" Luffy eagerly broke the awkward situation.

"I am of course!" Ussop said standing up.

"Oh yah, don't be scared ok Ussop" Luffy reassured Ussop for encouragement, but Ussop took it to offense.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean! He's just some office guy, besides I'm the brave Capt-" Ussop started before Sanji interrupted.

"Ok, shut the hell up and get your ass in that office!" Sanji kicked Ussop in the rear, sending him flying into the office with a crash.

"Sanji that wasn't nice" Luffy softly scolded Sanji, who didn't seem to care.

"Oh Sanji…" Sanji looked up seeing Zoro untied. The bands that held Zoro together were burned off by Sanji's cigarette. And for Angie-chan, Zoro's shirt partially burnt off due to the flame, revealing some of the swordsman's built body. Luffy sat in a corner while the two came face to face. Nami sighed and buried her head in a map she was working on.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Zoro yelled.

"Why the hell else? You called me a stupid blonde!" Sanji yelled back.

"Is it my fault you are one!"

What Sanji and Zoro didn't understand was the map Nami was working on was very important. One miscalculation would throw the entire map into ruin. A map like this needed complete silence to work on, and well, she wasn't getting that with these two fighting.

"All you do is flirt with Nami and cook!"

"Well all you do is sitting on your ass and sleep!" the other animated character in the room nervously watched from a distance as Sanji and Zoro's yelling got louder.

"Well you're cooking sucks!" after a few months of spending time with Sanji, Zoro knew what would piss him off.

"You son of a bitch!" Sanji tackled Zoro to the floor as they began senselessly beating each other. The guards would have intervened but they had seen what Zoro and Sanji had done to Larry and they didn't want to take any chances. Luffy was just happy Zoro's swords were on the other side of the room. The sound of the two 'grown men' fighting made one vein pop out of the side of Nami's head.

"If you weren't such a prissy ass cook maybe we wouldn't have arguments like this!"

Two veins.

"Lazy ass swordsman!"

Three.

"Prissy cook!"

Four.

"You guys sound like a married couple" Luffy joked.

"Shut up!" they yelled at the same time. Due to her anger Nami put to much pressure on the pencil she was writing with. The tip of the led snapped off. That was the last straw.

"WOULD YOU ALL STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN! DAMN! THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING! NOW I GOTTA FIND A SHARPENER!" Nami took Sanji's ear in one hand and Zoro's in the other and led them to where she was sitting.

"Agh, Nami you bitch let go of my ear!" Zoro cursed.

"My precious Nami-san is holding my ear, oww" She threw them both onto two seats separated by one chair. She sat in the middle. An awkward silence filled the room for a while.

"Sanji did you get meat?"

End….for now….

NC: (sorry had to delete replies) I don't know when ill get Ussop's chap up, due to the fact that school will soon be ending and I have no comp at home, ill try my hardest guys, I promise you, I'm jus going thru some stuff right now, but ill be back…I swear to you….

Lyra


	6. Ussop

Disclaimer: nope I tried owning it but it didn't work out….

NC: Hey everyone, summers over and schools back meaning one thing…. I got a comp again! Meaning…. I can write more chapters to this wonderful lil story of mine. I am sorry for the long wait though, but I promise to make it up to you! Ok, in today's chapter Ussop will make his grand appearance, but before that I just want to say thank you for all of your reviews, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I love you guys! OooOOoOoOoo so many! Ok here you go…!

Down with the Dubbed

Chapter 6.

"Um excuse me" Larry poked at Ussop who just happened to be smashed into the bookshelf behind his desk (Thanks to Sanji of course). After a few pokes Ussop fell out of it, leaving an imprint of himself in the books. Larry lifted an eyebrow in concern seeing a pupil-less Ussop twitch on the floor.

"Um are you ok?" he nervously asked. Larry scratched the back of his head and looked around the room trying to find an answer to such an awkward problem.

Ussop gained consciousness a few moments later. Before they knew it Ussop was on the grand red velvet chair in front of Larry's desk.

"So Ussop, what's up?" Larry started. Ussop tried to look as pissed off as possible. He noticed Zoro and Sanji got a lot of things out of being pissed off. It wasn't so much that as it was mainly them beating the living crap out of Larry in the process, but he tried.

"You know perfectly well what's up!" he pointed the accusing finger at Larry.

"Ok then convince me, what do I know" Larry was already sick of all of this. His nonchalant attitude wasn't helping Ussop's attempt at being mad.

"Everything! My voice! My lie telling, I don't lie!"

Lie number 1.

"And um…Why didn't Kuro die! You know perfectly well I killed Kuro with my bare hands in an epic battle with Kaya cheering me on in the background!" in the background an image of Ussop towering over a bloody defeated Kuro could be seen.

"That didn't happen" Larry sighed interrupting Ussop's daydream.

"Umm… well then… Why did you rename them the veggie pirates? What was wrong with Ussop's pirate crew?" Larry rolled his eyes as Ussop continued. "And what about that heroic scene where I'm fighting all the black cat pirates all by myself and I get all bruised and bloody? Why didn't you show that? What the hell! I looked so cool with the blood and bruises and when I watched it there wasn't even a scratch on me" he waved his hands in the air demanding an answer.

"Dude, Hell if I know, I didn't change it, they did, for the hundredth time, I had nothing to do with anything I just write the complaints down and send e'm off to the ENC" Larry explained.

"What kind of corporate employee uses the word 'Dude' huh?" Ussop stood to his feet to face Larry with what little courage he had.

"Well what the hell kind of pirate has a nose 5 inches long?" he shot back standing up as well. They both stood face to face, or well face to nose.

"Hey I measured it it's only 3!" he corrected.

"It's still long" Larry flicked Ussop's nose.

"W-well… you screwed up One Piece!" he dramatically pointed his finger at him again.

"For the hundredth time I had nothing to do with it!" Larry really was getting tiered of the accusations thrown at him.

"And so…um…well…" Ussop pulled out his slingshot and shot a new kind of bullet at Larry's face. It hit his eye on target.

"WHAT THE HELL-! AGH! I HAVE PIZZA SAUCE IN MY EYE!" Larry blindly ran around the room crashing into random things. Ussop stood unaware of what he just did. When he caught on, fear once again got the best of him.

"AWE CRAP! NOW HES GONNA CALL THE POLICE AND THE MARINES... Or um the Navy…AGH I DON'T WANNA GO TO PRISON! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DIDN'T DO IT! I GOT IT! IT WAS HIS SECRETARY! SHES TRYING TO FRAME ME! WAIT HE DOSENT HAVE A SECRETARY! DAMN! UM IT WAS A GIANT THAT CAME OUT OF NO WHERE! Not ten but… FIFTY FEET TALL! YAH! AGH IM DOOMED! I DON'T WANNA BE DOOMED!" Ussop joined Larry in running around in circles.

In the waiting room….

"Nami, Zoro's being a little bastard again!" the room was peaceful and quiet, with the exception of the corner where the straw hat pirates resided.

"What's he doing this time?" she dragged.

"He's flinging crap at me!" Sanji pointed to the opposite side of Nami where Zoro was tearing up paper. He flinged another small piece at him before dropping it on the floor.

"Nami, Zoro's being a little bastard again cause he's flinging crap at me" Zoro mocked him in a altered voice making Sanji stand up in his defense. They were about to face each other in battle once again but…..

"Both of you shut up!" Nami yelled hitting both of them with the same map. Luffy, surprisingly, was the quietest of the group as something preoccupied his interest.

"When's Ussop getting out? I'm tiered of waiting" Zoro complained massaging the part of his head that was hit with the map.

"And you say I'm whiny" Sanji killed his cigarette bud and stared a new one.

"Why I oughta-!" before they could even start Nami hit both of them again.

"What the hell Nami I didn't even do anything that time!" Sanji made teary eyes at Nami who didn't seem to care.

"Oh my god" Luffy whispered trying his hardest not to laugh. His snickers got Nami, Sanji, and Zoro's attention. Luffy had in his possession a portable DVD player with ten DVD's of the dubbed episodes. The update included the rest of the Don Kreig episodes along with the Arlong's.

"Luffy wha are you laughing at?" Sanji said looking at the portable DVD player in Luffy's hands.

"It's Smoker…" he said before bursting into laughter. "Look! Look! look! Just watch it!" he handed the DVD payer to them as he started the episode over. Soon they would all see the poisoned fruits of 4kids Company's labor, which meant a few of them would sign up for a second chance at seeing Larry.

Fin… 4 now…

NC: I'm sorry if you thought this chapter short and lame, but it does set up plots for the next one, and all Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Sanji fan's are gonna love the next one so keep a look out for it! I wound write a comment to each of you but that would take to long and I know that you all have been waiting so next time I will! Until then tell me how you liked it! I know it wasn't as good as the other ones but I tried! See you next chap!


	7. NC's apology

NC: ummm…. I'm sorry!

At John Jay in the computer lab…

NC: welp there it is all finished! Finally phew! That's a relief! (Click the upload button, and uploads _Ussop's_ Chapter)

Zoro: bout time you got that damn chapter up….

NC: hey don't make me use my author powers on you!

Zoro: (sweat drop)

Sanji: (looking at the computer screen) hey you misspelled Usopp's name.

NC: WHAT! (A look of horror crosses Ninja Chic's face)

Usopp: hey what's the big idea! My names not spelled that way!

NC: Damn, damn, damn! I must have spelled it wrong when I added it to dictionary and it changed all of them into that! Damn! (Cries on Sanji's shoulder) I finally get a chance to upload the chapter and I mess up!

Sanji: can't you fix it!

NC: I don't know how, the way they made everything now confuses me! (Crying)

Zoro: ummm… well they'll understand…..

Ussop: yah they didn't even notice when you spelled Zoro's last name wrong

Zoro: (glare)

NC: I GOT IT! Ill write a chapter explaining why it's misspelled!

Zoro: nah that's stupid…

NC: Agh I'm doomed! I can't even spell people's names! (Continues to cry)

Usopp: well if it helps I forgive you!

NC: my people will hate me!

Zoro: you people better forgive her or well be dealing with this for the next 5 chapters!

NC: I got it… those who don't notice, will get there own shirtless Zoro and Sanji!

Zoro & Sanji: WHAT!

NC: yah so don't notice this chapter or the misspellings in the last one and… you'll get them in the mail… (Pulls out a pocket watch) you will forget! YOU WILL FORGET!

Zoro: I'm leaving….

Sanji: I don't wanna go to the post office it takes too long…

End…


	8. Everyone

Disclaimer: I own the majority of the horrible dubs on tape but I don't own the original plot….

NC: today's chap is dedicated to updates! Woo-hoo! Thank you everyone for ignoring my horrible mistakes! I love you all! Damn 104 reviews! I've never had 100 reviews before! Hell I've never even had 4 on some stories! I love you guys! Oh yah, Down with the Dubbed and prologues are two different things… enjoy!

Prologue.  
Chapter 2.

Lyra (AKA: Ninja Chic for those who don't know yet) walked downstairs and turned on the TV. Here eyes were half open and her hair was a complete mess. The reason for her waking early on a Saturday morning was that One Piece would be starting soon, but for now it was the crappy new version of the ninja turtles. As she walked into the kitchen to fix herself some cereal the end credits for the ninja turtles began to roll. She took a bite of fruity pebbles when she heard something from the other room. Something…evil…...

"I'm Tony Tony Chopper"

She spit out every bit of cereal that was in her mouth and turned to the TV. It was a preview for the new season of One Piece. Her only question was why was Rika claiming to be Chopper? To her dismay it wasn't Rika talking…

"No… they didn't… they can't…no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lyra screamed in the air.

"Shut up and go back to sleep!" a stupid voice from her mothers room could be heard. It was her stupid sister who had no life, but that wasn't the case. Lyra silenced her screams and walked to the computer.

"I have an idea for Chapter 8…." She began typing as the horrible opening for One Piece began.

Down with the Dubbed  
Chapter 7.

"I-I'm sorry about your eye" Usopp tried apologizing as both he and Larry sat on the floor.

"It alright" Larry wore a black patch over his insanely red eye.

What the two didn't realize was the danger they were in, well the danger Larry was in. On the other side of the wall the straw hats were watching the dubs….

Both Larry and Usopp jumped as a black boot kicked the door open. The door broke from its latches and flew toward them. They both screamed as the door barely grazed the hairs on their heads slamming into the wall behind them.

"AGH I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Usopp screamed jumping into Larry's arms. Larry stood wide eyed at the figure coming toward him.

"Hey you bastard I gotta complaint!" Zoro said sarcastically as he made his way across the room. His swords stood by his side as he gripped one's handel.

"Agh! D-d-do you have an appoint-" Larry was cut off by Zoro's hand grasping his neck. He pulled him up to eye level. Since Larry was a little shorter than Zoro his feet danged a few centimeters off the ground.

"I don't need one!" he paused giving Larry the evil eye before continuing. "What the hell is your problem?" Zoro's yell echoed around the room.

"W-w-wh…ahhh…are..." Larry tried talking but his inability to breathe stopped him from speaking. Usopp sat in complete silence. So that's how Zoro go the job done.

"You know I'm sick of you and your damn company ruining perfectly good anime!" He unsheathed one of his swords and held it at his side. With his other hand he lifted Larry a little higher by his neck. Larry's left eye began twitching as Zoro's blade came near his neck. "I'm gonna finish you ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Zoro was about to pull out his other sword and cut him twice in midair when…

"Not so fast crap swordsman!" Larry witnessed a large black shoe slam down on Zoro's head. As Zoro fell to the floor in temporary unconsciousness, Sanji took his place in front of Larry. Using the same gesture Zoro did, Sanji brought Larry to eye level, chocking him in the process.

"I gotta bone to pick with you Mr. Fittersworth…" he exhaled smoke from his cigarette in Larry's face making him cough a little. "I warned you I'd be back if you ruined my precious Nami-san's plot and look what happened" Larry desperately wanted to tell him he had nothing to do with the decisions of what was dubbed but decided for his safety, it would be best to remain silent. Usopp remained sitting in complete silence. As Zoro strained to get up from the floor, and Larry struggled in his grip, he noticed that Sanji was definitely getting the job done.

"You made my Nami-san angry, for that you will pay…" The dark shadow that suddenly appeared under Sanji's eyes was indeed unpleasant, but not as unpleasant as what was to come….

"I can take care of myself Sanji!" Larry witnessed a red metal rod slam across the side of Sanji's head. He soon joined Zoro on the floor. In Sanji's place stood a very, very pissed off Nami. Larry had yet to see the wrath of Nami since she was so nice to him last time.

"Do you know how much sense that made?" she whispered darkly. Larry looked up from the floor as she gripped her bo tightly. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" she yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Larry stared crying with his back against the floor his hands raised in a defensive position. Nami was angry and as most of the boys knew she wasn't very merciful when she was angry.

"Ok so Bellemere just went to Arlong's prison? Why didn't I find her then when I was younger? Why did I visit her tomb stone then? Her sacrifice was her life and you f#cking bastards just edited that out!" she swung her bo across Larry's face sending him flying through the wall and into the other room. Larry's crash sent useless paperwork and desks flying everywhere. He slid across the floor until he crashed into a file cabinet, which afterwards fell on him.

Nami made her way into the next room through the convenient door that connected the rooms together. Usopp could hear a girl scream and a girl yell. Most likely the yelling girl was Nami and the screaming one was Larry. Usopp continued to remain still as Sanji tried to get up.

"That's my lovely dove" he said with hearts in his eyes as he massaged his neck from where the bo hit him. As soon as he stood up he was tripped by the sheath of a sword. Sanji fell with a loud thud hitting his head in the process, knocking him unconscious for the time being.

"You bastard! My head f#cking hurts" Zoro stood up from the ground holding his head with both hands. As he stood he scanned his surroundings. There was a huge hole in the wall, people yelling and screaming on the other side, and Sanji unconscious on the floor.

"Usopp what happened" he asked as he walked over to him, kicking Sanji on the way.

"Ummm… Nami became the exorcist" He answered. Zoro's eyes widened.

"Damn… I'm glad I was unconscious for that…" he itched the back of his head confused as to what to do next. "Man I wanted to torment him, but now I wont get to, there's nothing I could do to scare the sh#t out of him that Nami probably hasn't done already" both nodded in agreement.

"Hey how did Luffy take the new episodes?" Usopp lifted an eyebrow.

"Where is Luffy?" Zoro scanned the room. Luffy was the first one to enter, but he never confronted Larry? Where did he go?

In the closet of Larry's office….

"So this is where he keeps the meat!" Luffy had a big smile on his face as he opened the refrigerator door. He dug into the secret refrigerator well hidden in the back of Larry's closet. It was heaven. There was ham and pork and beef and bacon and sausage and ham again! All already cooked on top of that! "I- I guesh (smack) ihafta yellahim (gulp) layer ferrall he's (chew) dun" Luffy's words slurred together as he stuffed his face with meat.

Back at Larry's office….

"You boys ready to go" Nami asked in a perky voice smiling the whole time. Zoro and Usopp did there best to ignore the smears of blood on her shirt, face, and bo.

"Um… Nami… is that blood on your bo?" Zoro finally asked. Nami shrugged keeping her smile on.

"Poor bo" Usopp whispered.

"Um where's Larry?" Nami pointed to the next room then walked back to the waiting room. Zoro and Usopp walked to where she pointed and looked inside. Both winced upon seeing Larry's deformed bloody, bruised, and broken body.

"Oww that had to hurt" Zoro pulled out a camera. Usopp began to twitch. He would never EVER get Nami angry EVER again after seeing this site.

"Hey what are we looking a- ah what the hell is that thing?" Sanji twitched as he saw Larry rotting on the ground.

"S'cuse me guys" Lyra walked between the group and up to Larry.

"What are you doing?" Zoro lifted an eyebrow as Lyra put her hands together. She preformed curaga making most of Larry's injuries go away. Larry got up and swayed form side to side still in pain. Zoro let out an angry sigh. "Damn Final Fantasy magic, I wanted him to die" he leaned against the wall as Lyra turned to him with a smile.

"I'm sorry Larry" she said before walking away. All four of the guys looked at her before she exited the room.

"What is she…?" Larry started. He cut himself off when he saw a small blue nosed reindeer at the door. He had no pupils and developed fangs. None of the guys could stop the enraged reindeer from charging at Larry, not that they would if they would anyway.

Fin…..

NC: you will see your next chapter soon. It'll be written differently and one of the characters will succumb to death…. Dun, dun, DUN! You can only imagine right, and I don't have enough Gil to buy any Phoenix Down's so… it will be a while before that character can return…. If they return….

All those who requested shirtless Zoro's and Sanji's please excuse the delay, you try putting two pirates in a cardboard box, its really hard! Not to mention postage…. Man the price you pay for your mistakes…. Anyways, I hope to see you all soon so until then… catch ya later!


End file.
